Composite materials are typically made from two or more constituent materials with significantly different physical or chemical properties. Typically, the constituent materials include a matrix (or bond) material, such as resin, and a reinforcement material, such as a network of fibers. When combined, the constituent materials typically produce a composite material with characteristics different from the individual constituent materials, even though the constituent materials generally remain separate and distinct within the finished structure of the composite material. For example, composite materials may be stronger and/or lighter than traditional materials. Carbon-fiber-reinforced polymer is an example of such a composite material.
Composite structures—those made fully or partially from composites—are used in a wide variety of applications in aircraft construction to form highly loaded primary and secondary structural components including the fuselage, wings, and other components of the aircraft. For example, the wings and wing components of an aircraft, such as flaps, may be constructed of composite skin members. Generally, such composite items are built up, layer upon layer on a mold, or the fiber component is placed and then impregnated with resin.
While composites are quite strong, they are generally not as tough as metals' and are, therefore, susceptible to damage or deformation during assembly, during servicing, or during operation. Repair of such components may require several steps, including taper sanding which is time consuming. Accordingly, improved structures, methods and kits for repairing composite structures would be a welcome addition to the art.